Agen Kolar
Agen Kolar foi um membro da Ordem Jedi na República Galáctica. Com adição foi um Mestre Jedi zabrak, um duelista notável e teve a honra de se sentar no Alto Conselho Jedi. Foi morto por Darth Sidious em um duelo de sabres de luz. Biografia Início de vida Agen Kolar nasceu em Coruscant antes da Crise Separatista. Descubriram sua sensibilidade a Força e foi levado ao Templo Jedi para se tornar um Jedi. Eventualmente se tornou um Mestre Jedi. Em seguida, recebeu um Padawan, Tan Yuster. Batalha de Geonosis frame|left|Kolar durante a Primeira Batalha de Geonosis.Kolar participou da Primeira Batalha de Geonosis, o conflito que iníciou as Guerras Clônicas entre a República Galáctica e a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes. Como participante, era membro da Equipe de Assalto Jedi, reunida pelo membro do Alto Conselho Jedi Mace Windu para resgatar Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker e Padmé Amidala de uma execução pública na Arena Petranaki, em Geonosis. Durante a batalha, o Padawan de Kolar foi morto por super droides de batalha. O Mestre recolheu o cristal kyber do Jedi morto e substituiu o seu pelo de seu aprendiz em sua homenagem. Visão de Yoda No último ano da guerra, Mestre Yoda experienciou uma visão em que Kolar morre pelas mãos de Darth Sidious enquanto estava em Dagobah descobrindo os segredos da imortalidade. Discussões no Conselho Em 19 ABY, Kolar substituiu Eeth Koth no Conselho Jedi depois de Koth ser removido. Participou de muitas discussões importantes, como quando o Chanceler Supremo Palpatine pediu que Skywalker fosse adicionado ao Conselho Jedi. Também estava presente quando Palpatine informou que Grievous estava escondido em Utapau e sugeriu que enviassem o Cavaleiro Jedi Anakin Skywalker. O Conselho decidiu que iriam enviar Obi-Wan Kenobi ao invés de Skywalker. Morte frame|Kolar em seu momento de morte. Durante os dias finais da guerra, Kolar foi parte de outro time para prender Palpatine. Dentre os quatro Mestres, Koth e Tiin foram mortos sem esforços, com os outros dois também morrendo eventualmente. Com isso, Palpatine transformou a República Galáctica no Império Galáctico e destruiu a Ordem Jedi. Personalidade e traços Agen Kolar era conhecido por atacar primeiro, perguntar depois. Também era considerado um membro valioso do Conselho Jedi. Windu acreditava que era muito habilidoso em combate, e isso o levou a recrutar Agen para prender Palpatine. Poderes e habilidades frame|left|Mestre Jedi Agen Kolar.Era um duelista habilidoso da Ordem Jedi, e suas habilidades com o sabre eram celebradas e reconhecidas. Apesar de sua reputação, Sidious o derrotou com um único corte. Equipamento Kolar construiu seu sabre de uma forma que usava dois cristais, o que permitia a cor de seu sabre ser tanto azul quanto verde. Nos bastidores Agen Kolar foi criado por George Lucas, originalmente feito feito para ser Eeth Koth em . Porém, tendo diversas diferenças entre os personagens, Lucasfilm decidiu criar Kolar como um personagem separado. Foi feito um novo personagem em . Continuou a aparecer em . No episódio "Voices", do desenho ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'', porém, o modelo usado foi o de Eeth Koth durante a rápida cena. Aparições *''5-Minute Star Wars Stories Strike Back'' *''Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' * * * *''Tarkin'' *''Tarkin'' audiobook * Fontes * * *''Star Wars'': Card Trader *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: New Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Secrets of the Jedi'' * * * * * * }} |antes-anos = –19 ABY |depois = None }} Notas e referências Categoria:Mestre Jedi Categoria:Zabraks Categoria:Machos